Thoughts
by 0-LilMiss-0
Summary: Inspired by chapter 693 of the manga. Thoughts that were going through Sakura and Sasuke's mind in the chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey people. I'm back with a new fanfic again! So the manga ended a few months ago..and sasusaku is finally canon! This is probably the most wonderful thing that can ever happen for a long time sasusaku shipper! I wish Kishimoto would write a story about them between 699 and 700 though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story below. Reviews please :)

The story below is based on Sakura's POV. The italics represent Sakura's thoughts. (Please stay tune on Sasuke's version of the story which will be coming soon!)

* * *

"When I say that I plan to destroy every single last bit of the tailed beasts, that includes you too Naruto"

_…_

"I won't let you get away with this Sasuke"

_Even after everything we've been through, just when I thought the old Sasuke-kun has finally returned..Why Sasuke-kun_

".. So I suppose I will have to start with you after all, Naruto. But not here, let's go elsewhere. You should know where."

_Please. Don't go. Don't slip any further away from us Sasuke-kun. Do something, Sakura. You have to stop him_

"Wait Sasuke.." **THUMP**

"Sensei!" _He must've been exhausted from using the sharingan earlier. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible, but.._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Watching Sasuke-kun's back that is slowly walking away from us. Here I am again, sitting here doing nothing as I watch him gets further away. What happened to the hard work and tough training I went through over the years so I would not be the useless one anymore. I vowed to become stronger. But it seems that I have failed again._

_Everyone put their lives on the line and fought so hard for the war that seems like a never ending cycle of terror. The chaos has finally all came to an end. But now this. Why Sasuke-kun. Even after all we've been through, even when we all worked together to defeat the enemies. I thought you have finally come to realize the importance of life and that the wishful thought of team 7 being together again just like the old times might come true after all, why do you have to crush my hopes, again. What else am I supposed to do for us to return like how it used to be..._

"The truth is, I've always known in my heart that there was nothing I could have done for you."

_Because no matter what I do, I just never crossed your mind. But even if that's the case,_

"But I love you. No matter what happened, I still care about you more than I can bear."

_And I hated myself for that. People had always been asking me what I ever see in you. Was it because of the looks? Is it just an obsession with the past? Or is it because I'm a sadist that loves someone who does nothing but brings only pain to me. I don't know. I wish someone has the answer for that too. The childish crush I used to have on you since elementary school, the blind admiration towards you has unknowingly developed into something even more powerful over the years. A feeling that is so strong that can break you into pieces. Something we call love._

"If I could have taken all the pain you bear onto myself to comfort you, even if it's just a little, I would have done it without hesitation. And here we are again, all I can ever do is sit here and cry. I'm so pathetic."

_So pathetic that even I myself can no longer stand it. Why am I so powerless even after all the training I've done under Tsunade-sama's guidance. I trained hard, no matter how tired I feel, even if my body couldn't withstand it, I still push myself to the limits to train, to get stronger, so one day I'll be able to bring you back to Konoha. Back to us._

"But Sasuke-kun, if I ever have a place somewhere in your heart, no matter how small it may be, then please I'm begging you, don't slip any further away."

_Please return to us, return to Konoha._

"If we just all stay together forever, then I'm sure.. someday.. things would go back the way they used to be."

_It's déjà vu all over again. Here I am, pouring my heart out for him once again. Flashbacks from the night when Sasuke-kun leaving the village came running back. The night when I shamelessly confessed my feelings to Sasuke-kun, wishing I could somehow convince him to stay and not leave us. He, who had been silently listening to my confession, suddenly turned around and say_

"You really are damned annoying"

**..**

_That phrase again. The repeated words that hurt so much when it comes from the person you love.._

_Sasuke-kun, who I genuinely love all this time, who I had been desperately chasing after for all these years, ended my life._


End file.
